The objective of this research is to develop the principles of continuum mechanics for living systems, with particular emphasis on the heart, lung, and blood circulation. The purpose is to learn to correlate any changes in organ functions with changes in the mechanical properties of the tissue components, thus help to create predictive techniques in cardiovascular physiology and medicine. There are five specific objectives to be accomplished by a combination of theoretical and experimental methods: (1) To determine the constitutive equations which describe the mechanical properties of the tissues in health and in disease. (2) To synthesize the biorheological data of the tissue components according to the specific structures and geometry of various organs in order to deduce their dynamic characteristics. (3) To put cardiopulmonary dynamics and blood circulation analysis of various organs on a firm foundation. Each organ has its own special geometric and structural features which must be accounted for. (4) To study the rheology and electric properties of the red and white blood cells by means of microscopic holography, and the interaction between these cells and the vascular endothelium. (5) To constantly compare theoretical deductions with experimental results, to determine the adequacy of the theory, and to keep the theory simple and effective.